csofandomcom-20200223-history
M60E4
The M60E4 is a general purpose machine gun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The M60E4 is a modernized improved version of the well-known M60 machine gun. It is fed with 100 rounds of 7.62×51mm NATO ammunition. It has high flexibility and low recoil, making it a powerful light machine gun. Think of this weapon as a M249 with higher damage, lower recoil and shorter reload time but less accurate. Both M249 and M60E4 have the same fire rate and weight. They are also fed with 100 rounds in a mag but with different caliber. Advantages *Standard magazine capacity for a machine gun *Suitable for all modes *High damage *Low recoil *Fast reload (4.0 seconds) *Second cheap machine gun *Most accurate machine gun Disadvantages *Low fire rate for a machine gun *Heavy in term of weight for a machine gun (except M134 Minigun) Tactics Normal matches *M60E4 does damage as high as AK-47 and both of them have the same accuracy. So, keep in mind it is an AK-47 with 100 rounds but it has higher recoil, heavier and has lower fire rate. *The cost of M60E4 is nearly same to an AWP, so it needs to save money to buy it. But it is still cheaper than M249. *Just bought only 30 rounds (1 mag) as reserve bullet as when purchased, it already has 100 rounds, which is more than enough, unless you like to spray. Zombie Mods *A 100 rounds of M60E4 can deal 3100 ~ 6200 damage to zombies. It can kill a non-host zombie without much effort. *When facing a Heavy zombie and Berserk Regular zombie, make sure to always fall back slowly as those zombies can still approach the user due to M60E4's low fire rate (90%). Zombie Scenario *After purchasing an M60E4 for $4700 and its ammunition for $1200, the player will still has $1600 remaining. Comparison to M249 Advantages *Cheaper (-$1050) *Higher damage (+3) *Lower recoil (-1%) *Faster reload (-0.7 seconds) Neutral *Same clip size (100 rounds) *Same fire rate *Same weight Disadvantages *Less accurate (-5%) *Higher ammo cost (+$20 for each magazine) Gallery m60 viewmodel.png|View model m60 worldmodel.png|World model m60 shopmodel.png|Shop model m60 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon m60 promo.png|Promotional poster 500px-Vc_with_m60e4.jpg|A Vigilante Corps member wielding an M60E4 images (11).jpg|In-game screenshot Firing sound Reload sound Trivia *The M60E4 is called the 'MK 43' in the US Military and still in service with the Navy Seals, although it's being replaced by the MK 48. *The M60E4 is the last modified version of the M60 machine gun which has been replaced by the M240 MAG in the US Military. *M60 is a scrapped-off weapon in original Counter-Strike. *M60 was first released in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes and does not share the same performance as the M60E4 in Counter-Strike Online. **M60 in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes is more powerful and reliable in game than M60E4 in Counter-Strike Online. External links *M60 at Wikipedia *M60E4 at Youtube Known Operators Counter-terrorists: * : Used by the Navy SEALS as the MK 43 Mod 0. Terrorists: * Vigilante Corps: An IRA member is seen armed with an M60E4 in a promotion poster. Category:Machine gun Category:7.62mm user Category:American weapons Category:Heavy weapon Category:Overpower weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons with enhanced variants